


Things That Go Bump In the Night

by untapdtreasure



Series: This Is Our Life Now [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His attention shifted back to the movie. He was surprised that Clarke had recommended such a quality movie complete with suspense and the right mixture of gore. It wasn't trashy. Well, the horror wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go Bump In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Modern AU, and it can be seen as a companion piece to Long For Me. Any and all feedback is welcomed.

Marcus smiled as she lay against him. They were curled up on the couch, watching a movie Clarke had recommended, and he couldn't help but chuckle as her head buried itself into his chest once more. "I think your daughter lives to torture you." This was so not Abby's kind of movie. "We can shut it off."

Her head snapped up. "Don't you even dare. I won't give her the satisfaction." She curled her hand over his and urged him to put the remote back from where he'd picked it up.

He relented, placing the remote back on the floor next to the couch. "Abby, you don't have anything to prove. You know that, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, but if I can make it through this, she won't suggest scary movies anymore, Marcus. It's on principle alone that I have to finish. Please?"

He met her eyes then. His hand cupped against her cheek, thumb brushing over her cheekbone. He leaned his head up, kissing her mouth softly. "Alright, and I won't tell her just how many times your face buried against my chest. Because that doesn't count, does it?" he teased.

She playfully smacked his shoulder. "Shut up, Marcus." She shifted so her cheek lay on his chest. She didn't miss how the arm that was around her tightened. She smiled. Her hand moved to his hip, giving it a gentle squeeze in thanks.

His attention shifted back to the movie. He was surprised that Clarke had recommended such a quality movie complete with suspense and the right mixture of gore. It wasn't trashy. Well, the horror wasn't. The gratuitous sex had elicited an eye roll and a poke in the ribs from Abby before he could even start to complain. 

She let out a groan. "Oh my God! Do not go in there!" Her head turned quickly, burying her nose as deep into his chest as she could get it as a dead body fell out of the closet. A squeak fell from her lips at the thud from the screen.

He'd always been amused at how she could talk to the tv like the people on the screen could hear her. He had to admit that half the fun of this movie had been her getting worked up over it. He cut his eyes toward her. "How in the hell did that scare you? You even saw that coming."

She growled, "I thought I told you to shut up." Her voice was muffled as her face was still pressed deep into his chest. She gave a slight shudder. "Is it over?"

He chuckled then, chest rumbling as his arms went tighter around her. "I'll protect you, Abby. Don't worry. That bad man isn't going to come through the screen and get you. Not on my watch." He cried out, "Hey!" 

Her hand slid under his t-shirt at his waist and pinched him as hard as she could. That would teach him to poke fun at her distress. "I think you and Clarke plan these things out together. Wouldn't surprise me a bit." Her head lifted, and their eyes met. 

He shook his head. "No way. Absolutely not. I would never suggest anything that makes you this jumpy. I can barely play the video games I like with you just in the same house. You think I'd honestly get some kind of thrill out of this?"

"Yes," she deadpanned. Her head turned then as something on the screen caught her attention. And in that moment, the villain appeared on the screen out of nowhere. "Oh my God!" Her face was buried in his chest again. She tried to calm her breathing, knowing she was overreacting, but she couldn't help it. This kind of thing had always given her nightmares growing up. "Can-can we turn it off?"

He reached for the remote, clicking the stop button. He kissed the top of her head. "Finally." He moved his arms around her protectively. He had a feeling that this was going to be a very, very long night. She rarely slept peacefully after a dare of this nature from Clarke. He supposed he'd just have to deal with it. "How about we go and get a nice, warm glass of milk and then head on up to bed?" 

Her head lifted as she nodded. "Yes, please." She scooted off of him, reaching for the lamp next to the couch and flipped it on. Light flooded the room much to her relief. She waited for him to stand up. She placed a hand on her hip. "Well, are you coming or not?" 

He had sat up when she had climbed over him, but he hadn't stood yet. His eyes were adjusting to the light. He blinked over at her. "Keep your shirt on, Abby. I'm coming." He stood, stretching a little and trying to get the kink worked out of his lower back. He took her by the hips and pushed her forward. "Go on. I'm right behind you."

She shook her head. "No. No, you go first." She looked up at him then as a sweet smile spread across her face. "I'm right behind you." That way whatever (if anything) would get him before it got her. 

He rolled his eyes. "Really, Abby?" He shook his head and stepped around her. "Better keep up. I wouldn't want the dust bunnies lurking in the shadows to scare you." He started toward the kitchen, and he grunted softly when she gripped his shirt tightly in one hand and pulled him to an almost stop as they approached the short hall between the den and the kitchen. "What the hell, Abby?"

She snaked part of herself around him and flipped on the light. "Just so you don't trip over your own big feet," she said by way of explanation. 

"Good Lord," he chuckled. Fine. Whatever. He'd let her have it her way. He flipped the kitchen light switch to the on position as soon as his hand could reach it. The room was bathed in light. "Alright. Warm milk. Want to get out a pan? I'll grab the carton of milk." He moved to step away from her, only to have her stick to him like a second skin. 

"What's wrong with doing it together?" Her voice came out stronger than she'd given herself credit for. A proud smirk graced her lips. 

He sighed in exasperation. "Absolutely nothing, but it's going to take more time this way." He moved his hand down to where both of hers gripped tightly to his shirt. He untangled them and took her hand in his (to feel her other hand going around both of theirs) as he lead her toward the fridge. "You've got to quit that. You're choking me." He reached up with his free hand and pulled the collar of his t-shirt away from his neck.

Her eyes darted around the room, taking in every corner. She tried to tell herself that she was safe and that it was just a movie, and it worked when she realized just how ridiculous she must look to him. Her hand loosened in his and finally she dropped it all together. "I'll just get the pan and get it on the stove."

He rolled his eyes once more. That's what he'd been trying to get her to do since they'd gotten to the kitchen. "Good idea," he praised as she finally stepped away from him. He opened the fridge and pulled out the milk. He carefully closed it and made his way to the stove to stand beside it. After placing it on the counter, he opened the cupboard and pulled down a mug for her. Warm milk just wasn't his thing. 

She placed the pan on the stove and poured enough to fill her mug into the saucepan. She handed the carton back to him so that he could return it to the fridge. Her eyes followed him after she turned on the burner and moved to stand with her back against the countertop next to it. 

"I'm just going to check that the door in the garage is locked. I also have to put a few things away. If your milk gets done before I get back, go on up. I'll be right behind you." He moved back to her for a moment and placed a hand on her hip and the other to her cheek. "You're adorable, you know that?" When she rolled her eyes at him, he couldn't help but chuckle. He bent slowly to kiss her soft lips. "I shouldn't be long." He stepped away, moving in the direction of the garage door and disappeared through it. 

\- - 

It had taken Marcus about five minutes longer than he'd originally anticipated to put away his tools and lock up. He wasn't surprised to see that she had indeed gone on upstairs to get ready for bed. He moved through the kitchen and turned off the light on his way out. He chuckled then as he saw that every light between him and the stairs was burning brightly. He made sure to turn them off along the way. 

He couldn't complain. She'd gone to bed alone. Who cared if she'd had to have every light in the house on to do it? He chuckled softly as he crested the top of the stairs and flipped the hall light switch into an off position. He could see the faint glow coming from their bedroom light as he made his way toward it. 

He passed Clarke's closed bedroom door just as something made the door rattle. Thinking that she must have left her window open, he moved to it and pushed it open. Just as he suspected, her curtains billowed in the breeze. It was supposed to storm in the early morning, so he made his way across her floor to close it. 

After latching it, he chuckled to himself. She'd really picked a good movie to get under her Mom's skin, and he'd have to tell her (when they were alone, of course) how much it had gotten to Abby. He stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. He made sure it was latched securely before he turned around and ran into something soft and pliable.

The scream that rent the air just about pierced his eardrums. And then her fist landed square on his arm, punching it for all it was worth. He reached up, grabbing her wrist to keep her from repeating the process. "Abby, damn it. It's me!" 

Her heart was in her throat, pounding so loudly that it hurt. She let her head fall onto his chest. "I heard a noise from Clarke's room. It was dark..." She freed her wrist from his grasp and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Marcus..." 

He wrapped his arms around her, protectively. He smiled against her hair. "Shh, Abby. I've got you. I'm not going to let anything ever hurt you, okay?" He placed his hand under her chin and lifted it gently so that his lips could ghost across hers. "Come on. In to bed with you. No more scary movies for you. I'm putting my foot down." At least for tonight, he sighed.


End file.
